


The Day You Left

by pyrojosette



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, depressed josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrojosette/pseuds/pyrojosette
Summary: How Josie is doing after the day Pen left her at MMF





	The Day You Left

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy it

The day that Penelope Park left Josie Saltzman was the day that Josie will never forget. That night still haunts Josie to this day. After Penelope left Josie was still standing in the common room shocked, she thought that she would never see the day that Penelope would walk away from her. Once she realized that she was still standing there tears streaming down her face she ran to her room, when she got there she just slid down the door and bawled her eyes out. After she had no tears left to cry she got up changed her clothes then she laid in bed and sleep took over her tired body. 

In the quiet and silent halls of the Salvatore School Josie was on her way to Pen's room. When she entered she couldn’t believe what she saw all of Penelope's important stuff was going. She made her way to the closet when she opened it she found Pen's uniforms she had a few tears run down her face she was really gone. Josie broke down again for the second time that night. Morning came to quick Josie woke up with her eyes still red, a wet pillow, and a massive headache from all the crying that she did, she wasn’t ready to face everybody after the love of her life left her the night of Miss Mystic Falls so she locked herself in Pen's room curled up in the bed holding onto a shirt that still smelled like her crying till she fell asleep. 

A few days went by and Josie became very depressed. She didn't want to leave Pen's room at all her dad and everyone tried to talk to her but she had distant herself from everyone she completely shut down. One day in class someone tried to ask her if she was okay and check on her to see if she needed anything but Josie didn't want to talk so she set the girl shirt on fire. As a few weeks went by everyone notice Josie wasn't doing okay her grades started slipping, she would only come out the room to go to class she would only eat when everyone was asleep. She didn’t want nobody to talk to her or nothing. When she was locked up in the room she would just cry wish that Penelope didn’t leave, wish that she would of fought for Pen like Pen did for her, wish that she would of went after what she wanted that maybe Penelope wouldn't have left her. 

Two month later...... 

It has been two month since Penelope left everyone was getting worried about Josie, her grades was still slacking. Josie everyone started to see Josie a little more but not too much she was still distancing herself from everyone, she walking around full on depressed and she started going to meals during the day but she would not sit with her friends she would sit by herself in the corner because she didn’t want to be bothered with. Nobody tried to talk to her ever since she burned that girl's shirt they was afraid they would light them on fire. She had walked passed the common room after getting something to drink from the kitchen and her friends had just looked at her they didn’t know Penelope moving will take a toll on her like that. "Guys we have to do something we can't just sit her and watch her throw her life away" MG said to Hope and Kaleb who was sitting with him. "I don't know man I'm not trying to get burned to ashes" Kaleb said MG and Hope just glared at him, "What we all know that Josie is a pyro she looks like if you approach her she will light you on fire." "Well what will make her stop being all sad and get her out of this slump" Hope said. They sat there thinking "There is only one thing that can make her happy again" they jumped hearing Lizzie's voice. 

They all looked at her waiting for her to say something "Well come on spit it out" Hope said, "Are you seriously going to make me say it" Lizzie asked looking annoyed that they didn't catch on to the one thing that can make her sister happy again. " Two words Penelope Park" Lizzie told them all you heard was oh's coming from their mouth. "How are we supposed to get Peez back when we can't even get in contact with her nobody heard from her since she left, she's not answering her calls or texts" Mg said. "Easy I will go to my Dad's office and see if he has any address or number to the all witch school she is at while Hope distracts him." "No offence but Lizzie why are you even helping us get to Penelope I thought you hated her" Kaleb asked her, "Because I may hate Penelope but I love my sister and if Satan will make her happy then I will help get her back because I want to see my sister happy." "come on lets go" Lizzie said draging Hope so that she can distract her father so she can look. Once Lizzie got the address she meet Hope and the boys in the common room "Alright guys I got the address go pack y'all bags and meet back here in an hour we will leave for Belgium in an hour." 

The plane ride took forever but they finally landed in Belgium. Once they got their bags and settled into the car they drove to the school, when they got out the car and stood in from the building Hope said "Alright let's bring Pen home for our girl." They arrived at Pen's bedroom door all just standing there not knowing what they are about to walk into but before they got the chance to knock the door opened. When Penelope was getting her stuff to go shower she seen shadows under the door she didn’t think nothing of it she thought it was just kids passing going to their rooms so when she opened the door she was shocked to see the people standing at her door. "What are you guys doing here? What is Lizzie doing here doesn't she hate me?" Pen asked them with shock and confusion still on her face. 

"Pen we come to bring you back home" Hope said putting her hand on Penelope shoulder. "No I'm not going back I made up my mind already" "Look Satan you need to come back my sister is not doing too good without you, you are the only person in her life that has ever made her so happy and made her feel so loved, I may hate you but I want to see my sister happy and if you are the thing that can make her happy and stop her from distancing herself from everyone then I'm willing to try and act civil with you" Penelope and everyone else was shocked at what Lizzie said. "Wow Lizzie I'm surprised you actually said something to me that wasn’t an insult or mean comment it Josie must be bad if you are willing to come all the way here just to get me" "Peez she has been distant to everyone she shut people out who tried to talk to her, she even tried to light someone on fire because they tried to ask if she was okay, her grades even has been slipping" Mg told her. Penelope hasn't thought that her leaving will do that to Josie she never meant for it to go like that she wanted Josie to stand up for herself and take what she wants to be selfish sometime not to shut down and distant herself from everyone. "Alright fine I will come back." 

They arrived back at the Salvatore school Pen went straight to her old room to find Josie. When she opened the door she found Josie curled up in the bed with tear stains on her cheek, she moved to the bed and sat down beside Josie and put her hand on each side of her cheek with tears threating her own eyes "oh JoJo I'm sorry" she said she never meant to hurt Josie that bad. Josie felt somebody touch her cheek when she opened her eyes she thought she was hallucinating again so she reached out to touch her cheek. "Pen is that really you?" She said tears coming out her eyes "Yes JoJo its really me I'm so sorry for leaving you I never meant to hurt you this bad I just wanted you to stand up and fight for yourself." 

Josie didn’t say anything she just pulled Pen in a hug and squeezed her tightly "No Penny I'm sorry for never fighting for us, I'm sorry for putting you second to Lizzie all the time, I'm sorry for ever hurting you" Jo said as she was holding on to Pen like she was a life line. "Please Penny never leave me again I promise to fight for us, I promise to stand up for myself , I promise to never make you feel like you are second ever again I don't ever want to lose you again im a wreck without you my world was destroyed when you left because you are my world Pen" "I'm here to stay Josie I promise to never leave you again I hate that I put you through so much pain." "I love you JoJo" Pen told Josie has she looked into Josie's eyes " I love you too Penny" Josie said as she pulled Pen into a kiss. 

6 years later...... 

It was the twins 22nd birthday Caroline had found a cure to the merge a few months before and now they was having a big birthday bash to celebrate them living past 22. Penelope was waiting for Josie to come the party when Hope stated talking to her "So are you nervous for tonight?" "Yes Hope what if she says no" "Oh come on Pen that girl is sooooo in love with you she would never say no to you" " I just love her so much Hope" as soon as she finish saying that Josie walked in. When Penelope looked at Josie she lost her breath god Josie looked so beautiful in her red dress that fit her like a glove. "Wow you look so breathtaking babe" Pen said as she walked up to Josie with a warm smile on her face, "aww thank you baby you look beautiful as always" Josie said giving Penelope a kiss. It was the middle of the party when Penelope for up from her chair and went get a microphone from the Dj booth " Excuse me can I have everyone's attention" everybody turned and looked at Penelope. 

"First I want to say Happy Birthday to the twin, Second can my girlfriend please meet me in the middle of the floor." Josie made her way to where Pen was "Josie ever since the first day we met I fell in love with you the day that I left was the day I realized that I can't live my life without you in it. I was not myself at that school in Belgium. Without you in my life I'm incomplete because you complete me. The day I came back I realized that I don’t want to spend another day without you in my life because you Josette Saltzman are my life" Pen says getting down on one knee "So Josette Saltzman will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She finish saying looking Josie in the eyes. Josie had tears in her eyes she was shock she wasn't expecting this. 

"Yes it would be my honor" Josie said as she pulled Pen up pulling her into a kiss everybody cheering for them. When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads against each other. 

" I love you Penny" Josie said smiling wide 

"I love you too JoJo" Pen said kissing Josie one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not the best writer so if it was trash im sorry
> 
> Leave a comment let me know how i did 
> 
> my twitter @pyrojosette


End file.
